Of love and Mudkip For some reason
by EvolLoveAkira
Summary: A SSBB love RP with ThaWalrus. LinkxPit, PitxLink. However you flip it, it's still HAWT.


Rp with ThaWalrus. Started at 8:53 P.M and royally fucked at 1:08 when ThaWalrus decided to... Well, you'll see.

Link = EvolLoveAkira

Pit = ThaWalrus

Graphic seks, lolz. and.. MUDKIPS??!?! Oh well, you'll see...

`X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X`

Link banged his fist on the door nervously. -Today I'm gonna tell him!- he thought confidently, but he was unable to control the butterflies swarming his stomach.

"Oh, Link," cried Pit affectionately, feeling the warm embrace of his lover on his bare chest. The young angel's eyes watered up, and he muttered, "I lov-"

Pit thrashed in bed, distraught by the sudden interruption of his slumber. He rose out of bed, and answered the door, his face with a slight annoyance, but still radiating an angelic glow.

"P-!" The words caught on his throat. Pink tinted his cheeks upon seeing HIS angel's hair slightly ruffled. Seeing what should have been HIS lover's clothes disheveled. Seeing the neat way only some of the feathers on his wings were out of place.

Once Pit caught a glance of who was at the door, his face shown a crimson red, and he dashed out of view to fix himself.

The Hylian caught his grip on the door frame. -He's...- deep magenta ran through his cheeks. -so magnificent! So.. perfect!- His jaw clenched up.

The angel had finally combed, and straightened all his imperfections away, and strolled back to the door. "Sorr...Sorry about that," Pit stuttered, "Would you like to come in?". Pit smiled sweetly, and brushed the hair out of his face, noticing a longing on the elf's face.

Thrown off by the question, the blond looked both ways down the long, empty corridors to see if this piece of male perfection was ACTUALLY talking to HIM! He jabbed his index finger at his own chest.

"Me?" He immediately caught his tongue, realizing how stupid his own question was.

"Of course, silly!" giggled the angelic figure, as he childishly took Link's hand and drug him into his room. As they both stood there, by the couch, Pit faced the Hyrulian. He noticed Link still had that anxious expression on his face. "Is something troubling you?" he asked, as he fixed Link's bangs.

Link felt like pulling his hat down over his face right now. -Breathe, Link! BREATHE DAMMIT!!!! HAAAAA!!! BREAHE!!!!!!!!!- His tormenting thoughts screamed at him. His skin tingled where the angel had touched him. He inhaled.

"PIT I..." He started unnecessarily loudly. He lowered his voice to a mumble that dragged on inaudibly for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," pouted the sweet boy, "I didn't quite catch that". Pit thought it awful clumsy of himself to ask him to repeat, what had appeared to be an important statement, to him again.

The man in green inhaled again, but let all of the breath out before wrapping his arms around Pit, resting his head in the crook of the angel's shoulder.

Pit seemed, at first, a little startled. Though in a short time was stroking the elf's hair, gently laying his head on the other's. "It's going to be alright," whispered the angel into the other's ear, and kissed his forehead.

The Hylian's eyes popped open and stared vacantly at the brunette. His hand snaked around to the nape of Pit's neck and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

The angel laughed sweetly, before taking the full embrace of Link, locking himself in a passionate kiss with the Hyrulian. Pit's tounge snaked around inside Link's mouth, while examining the elf's face when he came for air. Pit was still in shock at the sudden assertiveness of Link.

Link's eyes closed as an even heavier blush coated his face. His tongue stuck out slightly, longing for the taste of his beloved once more. A picture crossed his dirty mind - Pit thrown onto the bed, begging him for more. More pleasure. More touch. Faster. Harder. His off-white pants suddenly got tighter - too tight for comfort.

Pit was finally worn out from the lip embrace. He leaned in closer to Link, and examined his bold, cerulean eyes. Suddenly, he felt something brush his upper leg. He glanced down, without letting Link notice it, and noticed the bulge in the elf's outfit. Once more, Pit smiled sweetly, and took out the laurels from his hair, as he sat down on the couch.

The blond head cocked to the side slightly. "What are you... doing?" -Is it really what I think..?-

"Oh... it's /nothing/," smirked Pit, with a childish grin on his face. The angelic boy took of his heavy toga, leaving just the plain white tunic underneath. "It was getting a little stuffy in here," played the boy.

Elvish lips parted as he stared akwardly, getting stiffer by the moment. He felt blood trickle slightly from his nose. All his mind could think of was Pit deliciously sprawled out beneath him, screaming Link's name as he spiraled out of control...

Pit walked up to Link and gently licked the blood off his face, softly, but boldly. He shyly drug Link onto the couch, and sat him down, sitting close by to him. "Now then, what are we going to do about this?" smirked Pit, as he glanced towards Link's clearly visible member.

Link stared hungrily at the angel. Lust clouded his eyes. He leaned over and whispered huskily into Pit's ear, "Use your imagination.." and nipped at the lobe, tearing the flesh and lapping up the blood.

The angel's body stiffened and he let out a soft groan. Once he had time to regain himself, he moved over to sit on the elf's lap, both of their erections rubbing together. Pit moved his pelvis along Link's and let out a moan. The young boy wrapped his arms around Link's neck still in ecstasy over the sensation of the two members sliding against eachother.

Link bit hard on his own lip to regain control of himself.

"We need to do away with these pants..." Link moaned.

Pit slowly got up off of Link, standing in clear view, as he unbuttoned his tunic, and let it fall to the floor, letting his thin, naked frame be exposed to the Hyrulian. "Now, for your clothes," giggled the angel, inching towards Link. Pit softly licked the corner of Link's mouth, and slipped the elf's shirt off, exposing his still thin, but more pronounced chest.

Link's hand hovered over his fly, and undid it painfully and teasingly slowly. His throbbing member was unsheathed from its previous imprisonment. The full 7 inches stood tall in Link's lap.

Pit tore off the remainder of the pants, and sat back on Link's lap, the two erections rubbing together once more, Link's dominating over Pit's clearly inferior member. The young angel traced his tounge along Link's chest, reaching his navel and tracing his tounge around it before arriving at Link's erection. Pit thought of what to do, and went for it, and traced his tounge around the head slipping into the urethra occasionally. He started circling around the head with his thumb delicately. "Do you like it... honey?" stuttered Pit, sweetly.

"M-moaaaar thaaan yooouu knooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......" His breath was coming quick.

Pit smiled, knowing his lover was pleased, and took more of the erection in his mouth, rubbing it against the ridges on his throat. "I-It's very large, Link," whispered Pit, as he circled Link's testicles in his hands, before taking them into his mouth. "Hey, L-Link," the boy stuttered, "I saw something on TV, and I want to try it. I think you know what I'm talking about".

Link was pleased by the compliment and in total ecstasy, but snapped into confusion.

"Whaa? Pit, darling, I'm not sure we watch the same shows if it's what I'm thinking..."

Pit seemed the need to explain to him through his body, so he walked over to the nearby bed, and propped himself up on the edge, muttering, "Yes, that. Please, Link, I've always fantasized about this. Fuck. Me. Now."

With a mischievous smirk, Link stood slowly and took his time walking to the bed just to prolong the little angel's agony.

"I'll need some lube... We don't want to have to explain to Master Hand that you can't fight because of rectal trauma..." With an evil look, he added, "Well, it won't matter anyways, because I'll fuck you until you can't walk!" His cerulean orbs glistened maliciously as his hand caught Pit's neck and shoved him hard to the mattress.

The young boy let out a yelp, and raised his ass in the air, motioning towards Link, needing to be filled. His cute, smooth ass radiated, wanting Link.

"Ah ah ah.." the elf's voice sounding cruller by the second. "Patience..." Link was having a hard time controlling himself - he wanted so badly to screw the kinky angel into the ground, but he also wanted to tease the poor boy. He leaned over the body and placed his fingers at Pit's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered.

Pit reached out his tongue and licked the tip of the finger, rolling onto his back, taking 3 fingers and licking passionately. He let them out softly, his eyes glowing with excitement.

The grin spread across the Hero of Time's face as he retreated his fingers. He pressed the index finger into his tight hole and hooked his finger in the skin. He stuck in a second one and scissored them, looking for the 'sweet-spot'.

Pit yelped, as he had never had anything going /in/ his butt before. He winced in a slight, awkward pain as the fingers stretched his anus. Suddenly, he felt one of the fingers hit his prostate and he screamed, "OH GOD LINK, DO IT MORE".

"Hmm? You mean.." He pressed with a purpose into his prostate again, "HERE?" his voice rivaled the creepiness of Ganondorf's..

Pit hungrily wanted more, he pressed his ass onto Link's fingers, pushing it deeper.

"Don't tire yourself out," he pressed in a third finger, "We've only just begun...."

Pit squirmed, the third finger starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. The boy clutched Link's hair, trying to ease the pain.

"Get ready..." He spread his fingers apart as far as they'd go, and released Pit from the pleasurable tyranny of his long, narrow fingers.

Pit clenched Link's hair tighter, as his ass was stretched to measures he never thought possible. "God Link, put it in me."

Link wrapped those gifted fingers around Pit's shaft and gave it a squeeze.

"Tsk, tsk. Did you not learn your manners as a kid? You'll have to beg because you were too rude to say please!!"

Pit's eye twitched, "P-Please, PLEASE fuck me Link. SENSELESS."

"Hmm.... I guess I'll take that... But you need to beg better next time...." He spat into his hand and slicked his manhood up and down, getting it thoroughly wet preparing for Pit's inevitably tight ass. He straddled Pit's thighs and slipped the head through the narrow opening.

Pit's face clenched, as this was a far different sensation from what was previously inserted. The warm organ filled him and Pit dug his nails into Link's back.

He slowly inserted more and more of it until it was halfway in.

"You're.. ahhh... getting tiiiiight....." His face twisted in concentration.

Pit used his spare hand to rub his own erection, and used his feet to push Link further in.

The time hero relieved Pit's hand of its duty as he thrusted all the way in, slamming into the prostrate.

"AhhhHH," moaned the angelic boy. "This is way better than any Brawl match!"

"It better be..." Link murmured. He withdrew 3/4 of the way and immediately slamming in again.

The angelic boy continued using his feet to caress the Hyrulian boy's back. "God, Link, I love you so much!"

He sad nothing at first, but began thrusting and pumping in perfect harmony.

"I'll show you the world in a white flash..." he thrusted faster, synchronizing the new pace to the pumping.

Pit let out small moans and groans, before feeling his climax coming. "God Link, I thi- I thi-"

"Cum for me, Pit! Scream my name so that your goddess can hear you!" He slammed again HARD into his prostate while massaging Pit's cock roughly.

"AHH! PALUTENAA!" Pit exclaimed as he released semen all over his stomach.

Upon seeing this display, Link lost his load deep within Pit's ass. He collapsed half-way on top of his new lover and started to lick off the white substance.

"...That wasn't my name. I'm angry at you. YOU need to be punished....." He crawled his way down to Pit's manhood and licked off the cum.

Pit looked like a mess, but still maintained a radiant glow. He smiled sweetly, and moaned a little at the warm tounge.

He took Pit's entirety into his mouth and sucked surprisingly hard.

Suddenly Pit exclaimed, "That's MAMA Luigi to you!" and hopped up, put on a trench coat and a hat. "I'll be home after work, Lucy!" Pit now had become a man. Link longingly stared out the window at his angelic lover as he valiantly strode away on PipPop the silly narwhal.

... So I hear you liek MUDKIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

`X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X`

Yeah. Don't blame me for the YTPness at the end. :3


End file.
